steps following the rhythm
by Schwarzer Hyparete
Summary: Tentang mereka yang melangkah dalam irama nostalgia, serta pemikiran mereka tentang jatuh. / For event #PorkpieForChuu #ShoulderAndHugs


_And in their hugs and kisses they dance, they stay; side by side, embracing each other with their hands on each's shoulders, never letting go._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafuka and Harukawa35

I own nothing from the original work and gain no profit from this work.

* * *

Waktu itu malam Sabtu ketika Chuuya melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah bar kecil di pinggir jalan yang kerap luput dari mata pejalan kaki. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan tiga perempat dari tumpukan laporannya dan ia berniat untuk mengambil napas sejenak. Minum bersama Bos Mori dan Kouyou- _nee san_ tentu menjadi pilihan utamanya, namun sayang dua orang penting itu sedang ada urusan di lapangan. Membuka anggur di rumahnya sendirian pun bukan pilihan yang menyegarkan, dan pergi ke tempat baru _setidaknya_ bisa sedikit lebih menghibur meski ia tetap saja sendirian.

Waktu itu malam Sabtu ketika Dazai memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar yang dulu merupakan tempat favoritnya. Ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar, membawanya dengan insting ke tempat yang selalu ada di sudut memorinya. Sudah lama ia menjauhi tempat-tempat seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa malam itu ia sedang _mood_ untuk merasa mabuk. Sekalian hitung-hitung sebagai pelarian diri dari ceramah panjang Kunikida yang intinya selalu sama; "Cepat selesaikan laporanmu, bodoh! Berhenti bermalas-malasan!" Ah, ia bisa cepat tua jika terus-terusan diteriaki seperti itu.

Waktu itu malam Sabtu pula ketika kebetulan mempertemukan mereka di bar yang sama, mengundang decihan "Sialan," dari mulut keduanya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Belum terhitung satu detik dan mereka berdua sudah membuang muka. Chuuya kembali menyesap pelan minuman yang disediakan oleh bartender– _whiskey_. _Liquor_ keras seperti itu bukan seleranya, tapi memangnya apa yang lebih baik dari kabut alkohol untuk sejenak melepas penat dari realita?

Dazai menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat Chuuya meringis menahan sensasi alkohol yang terlalu tajam baginya. Tampaknya ia berhasil memancing naik emosi pemuda itu dan membuatnya meneguk minumannya terlalu cepat. Chuuya masih pantang menanggapi eksistensi Dazai yang statis berdiri di pangkal tangga, tapi Dazai tahu betul cepat atau lambat ia akan melihat dua iris biru Chuuya menatapnya tajam diiringi kata-kata kasar yang meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

Ia berjalan pelan mendekati konter kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi kosong tepat di sebelah Chuuya. Chuuya mendengus karenanya, memaki dalam hati terhadap Dazai yang duduk di dekatnya padahal masih _banyak sekali_ tempat di bar yang sama sekali kosong itu. Dazai sedikit tersenyum melihatnya. Pria paruh baya di balik konter menyambutnya dengan segelas whiskey –minuman yang sama dengan Chuuya– dan ia langsung mengambil satu tegukan dengan senang hati. Untuk beberapa detik, hanya ada kesunyian di antara mereka. Dazai menjadi yang pertama memulai; memecahkan hening dengan sapaan terburuk khusus untuk Chuuya.

" _Slug_."

Yang terjadi setelahnya benar-benar sesuai dengan prediksinya. Ia bahkan tidak melewatkan bagaimana genggaman tangan Chuuya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam mengerat di badan gelas. "Berisik! Makerel bodoh! Kapan kau bisa benar-benar mati, hah?!" balas Chuuya, agak sedikit berlebihan. Ia beringsut menjauh, tapi lengan Dazai dengan cepat melingkarinya dan menariknya mendekat hingga bahu mereka bertemu. Chuuya bergerak risih dalam dekapannya, tapi Dazai sama sekali tidak melonggarkan rangkulannya.

"Beginikah caramu menyambut teman lama? Aku hanya menyapamu, Chuuya," Dazai mencoba membela diri.

"'Teman lama' berarti kau bukan temanku lagi. Sekarang, menyingkir!" Chuuya memberinya tatapan tajam sebelum mendorongnya menjauh. Bagi Dazai, dorongan itu terasa terlalu lemah–seolah Chuuya tidak benar-benar berusaha untuk lepas darinya. Sangat tidak seperti dirinya. Mungkin karena efek alkohol, atau mungkin karena pemuda itu memang tidak berniat untuk menjauh darinya? Entah, tapi kemungkinan yang kedua rasanya terlalu mustahil.

"Astaga, Chuuya, aku sakit hati!" seru Dazai main-main. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada kirinya dan sedikit menjauh dari Chuuya untuk menampilkan wajah memelasnya. Chuuya menghadiahkannya decakan kesal dan umpatan pelan, disusul sebuah tepisan kasar pada lengannya yang masih melingkari bahunya.

"Seperti kau punya hati saja," Chuuya menggumam pelan–hampir seperti berbisik, tapi ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Chuuya kemudian menegak habis minumannya yang tersisa dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja konter. Dazai merasakan dorongan untuk kembali menarik Chuuya agar tetap di sampingnya, tapi ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan ketika Chuuya berdiri dan melangkah ke tangga keluar.

Jika boleh jujur, ia masih punya hati dan ia merasa _sedikit_ sakit hati melihat Chuuya pergi.

"Lho, Chuuya sudah mau pergi? Tidak mau minum lagi?" Dazai bertanya tiba-tiba. Senyum terbentuk di wajahnya ketika Chuuya menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga pertama; setidaknya ia berhasil menahan Chuuya sedikit lebih lama.

"Berisik. Nafsu minumku hilang saat melihatmu," ujar Chuuya setelah memutar badannya menghadap Dazai. Dazai mau tidak mau tersenyum dalam hati, menyadari bahwa ia masih punya kesempatan untuk menggoda _chibi_ itu.

"Oh...? Akan kubuat Chuuya bernafsu lagi!" seru Dazai, membuat wajah yang digoda memerah padam.

"Apa-apaan, bodoh! Diam kau!" Chuuya pun berbalik dan menaiki tangga cepat-cepat (dan Dazai bersusah payah menahan tawa saat menyadari pemuda itu menghentakkan kakinya di tiap langkah).

"Ah? Chuuya benar-benar pergi. Memangnya kau sudah minum berapa banyak? Apa kau sudah mabuk? Cepat sekali," Dazai berseru dari kursinya. Chuuya tidak menjawab, hanya menggerutu tanpa henti selagi ia mencapai pintu keluar dan menghilang dari pandangan Dazai. Dazai baru saja meneguk habis minumannya dan hendak meminta tambah, tapi suara debuman di lantai atas tidak ia sangka justru menjawab pertanyaannya yang terabaikan.

Ketika ia menyusulnya ke atas, ia lantas terbahak. Di hadapannya, Chuuya tertidur di lantai dengan tidak anggun sama sekali. Mungkin ia terjatuh setelah menabrak salah satu kursi, atau mungkin tersandung kakinya sendiri, atau bahkan mungkin ia jatuh karena menabrak pintu–entahlah, tapi yang pasti Chuuya sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

 _Astaga, dia benar-benar mabuk_.

* * *

Ketika Chuuya membuka mata, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit yang tinggi di atas kepalanya. Hal yang ia sadari berikutnya adalah ia terbaring di atas kasur di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan–kamar apartemennya, pikirnya setelah mengenali keadaan yang tidak asing. Ah, apa ia terbangun di tengah malam lagi? Jam berapa sekarang? Sejak kapan pula ia tertidur? Ia bahkan tidak ingat melangkah ke dalam apartemennya seusai kerja malam tadi. Ia merasa waktu dalam ingatannya terdistorsi.

Ia berguling ke samping dan mengulurkan tangannya ke meja tidurnya, berniat mengambil _handphone_ yang biasa ia letakkan di sana dan mengecek waktu. Ia mengernyit heran ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan benda yang ia cari. Tersentak, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, agak terlalu cepat, dan rasa sakit segera menyerang kepalanya. Ia mengerang pelan, memijat keningnya untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang berdenyut. Entah apa yang terjadi sebelum ini sampai-sampai ia merasa sangat pusing. Kerongkongannya juga terasa panas. Mungkin ia mabuk lagi–oh, ia ingat sempat pergi ke bar sepulang kerja, jadi sepertinya ia memang mabuk.

Chuuya berjalan sempoyongan –dan ia menyesal tidak menyalakan lampu– ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Setelah segelas air ia teguk habis, barulah pikirannya terasa lebih segar dan ia bisa berpikir jernih–dan ia baru sadar ada yang janggal. Pertama, jika ia memang pergi ke bar dan mabuk, siapa yang membawanya pulang ke rumah? Kedua, bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke rumah yang sudah ia kunci? Maksudnya, ia tidak mungkin memasukkan kunci itu dengan benar selagi mabuk berat, kan? Ketiga–

"Siapa kau?"

–siapa penyusup yang berani-beraninya duduk di sofanya dan menyentuh bahkan meminum _Château Mouton Rothschild_ simpanannya?! (Sungguh, ia bahkan belum sempat menyicipi seteguk saking sayangnya.) Chuuya memasang posisi siaga dengan gelas di genggaman siap untuk dilempar, ketika sosok penyusup itu memutar badannya dan menghadap ke arah Chuuya.

"Oh? Chuuya sudah bangun, akhirnya."

Itu Dazai.

"Kau tidur lama sekali, dan kau tahu? Kau berisik sekali saat aku membawamu pulang, mengigau tentang–aduh!" Kalimat Dazai disela oleh gelas yang Chuuya lempar ke kepalanya (untungnya hanya gelas plastik). Dazai merengek manja, mengusap kepalanya yang sakit bekas lemparan tadi. Ia menatap Chuuya dengan mata memelas, kemudian bermain peran seolah ia korban. "Apa salahku, Chuuyaaa?"

Chuuya berjalan cepat ke tengah ruang bersantainya, menghampiri Dazai yang masih dengan santainya duduk di sofa (dan Dazai lagi-lagi menyadari Chuuya menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya). Tangan Chuuya terkepal, kemudian ia arahkan tanpa ragu ke kepala Dazai. Dazai tidak menghindar, hanya menyilangkan lengannya untuk menghalangi pukulan Chuuya, kemudian mengaduh pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempatku?!" bentak Chuuya. Tangannya masih memukuli Dazai dan menarik kerahnya untuk membuat pemuda yang ia benci itu _mau_ beranjak dari tempatnya. "Pergi! Kutendang kau keluar!"

"Chuuya kejaaam…!" Dazai menyerah untuk bertahan setelah beberapa pukulan. Ia berguling ke samping untuk menghindar, coretjatuhcoret turun dari sofa, kemudian berdiri agak jauh dari penyerangnya. "Pria baik hati ini sudah membantu pemuda malang yang mabuk kembali ke rumahnya, tapi tidak disangka aku justru menerima perlakuan seperti ini! Harusnya kau berterimakasih, Chuuya…"

"Ini ucapan terima kasih karena sudah masuk ke rumahku tanpa izin!" Chuuya bergerak maju untuk melayangkan pukulannya lagi, tapi Dazai dengan refleks yang bagus melompat ke samping dan menghindari sasaran Chuuya. Sebagai balasan, Dazai menangkap lengan Chuuya dan menariknya dengan kuat. Tambahan, ia juga membuat Chuuya tersandung oleh kakinya, membuat Chuuya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke arahnya.

"Nah, daripada Chuuya marah-marah tidak jelas, lebih baik temani aku minum!" seru Dazai seraya mendekap Chuuya erat-erat–ia tidak mau Chuuya lepas dan memukulinya tanpa ampun lagi, sudah cukup. Ia bersusah payah berjalan ke arah sofa selagi Chuuya meronta, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dan bentakan protes yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Ini." Segelas anggur disodorkan ke hadapan Chuuya dan ia menerimanya dengan setengah hati. Untuk sejenak ia hanya diam, memperhatikan Dazai yang menyamankan posisi duduknya dan meneguk cairan merah pekat itu tanpa acuh. Amarah masih meluap di dadanya, tapi ia sudah terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan Dazai dan akhirnya ikut menyesap minumannya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang?" tanya Chuuya. Matanya melihat sekilas ke arah jam. Sudah hampir tengah malam, berarti sudah tiga jam sejak pertemuan mereka di bar. "Keberadaanmu menggangguku. Dan lagi, kau masih jadi incaran Bos Mori, statusmu masih pengkhianat. Aku bisa saja menangkapmu dan menjebloskanmu ke ruang bawah tanah."

Dazai tertawa geli mendengarnya. Ia kemudian mengambil botol anggur di meja dan menuangkan isinya ke gelasnya yang sudah kosong. "Whoa, Chuuya, apa kau begitu khawatir padaku? Astaga, dengan rasa pedulimu yang kelewatan itu, kurasa kau akan cocok kalau jadi seorang ibu, ckck…"

Chuuya menendangnya pelan, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "Kau buta atau apa, aku ini laki-laki!" sambil membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik gelasnya (oke, ia akui ia _malu_ , tapi itu karena ia dianggap perempuan, bukan karena hal lain!).

"Lagipula, karena kau tadi tiba-tiba pingsan (dasar lemah), aku hanya sempat minum satu gelas. Jadi, aku ingin meminta ganti rugi dengan minum _wine_ koleksi Chuuya!" lanjut Dazai. Sementara itu, Chuuya menendangnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras sehingga anggur yang baru ia tuang hampir tumpah.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan minummu lalu pergi dari tempatku!"

"Haah, kalau aku minum, tentu aku akan mabuk. Kalau aku mabuk, aku tidak bisa pulang." Dazai menghela napas pelan, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke sisi Chuuya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu hanya bisa protes tanpa melakukan apapun ketika si detektif bersandar dan menumpukan berat tubuhnya ke bahu Chuuya. "Biarkan aku menginap?"

Chuuya memberi Dazai tatapan apa-kau-bercanda dan mendorong kepala berambut cokelat itu agar menjauh dari bahunya. Kata-kata yang menyuarakan penolakan tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Ia benar-benar ingin menendang Dazai keluar dari apartemennya, tapi membiarkan si gelandangan itu menumpang tidur hanya untuk semalam tidak akan menimbulkan masalah besar, kan? Lagipula ia tidak punya jadwal yang padat keesokan harinya, dan memaksa Dazai sepertinya hanya akan membuang energinya.

Chuuya menghela napas berat –terdengar lelah bagi Dazai– sebelum menyatakan kesediaannya yang disertai ancaman. "Kalau aku masih melihatmu atau melihat perbanmu di sini ketika aku bangun besok, aku akan pastikan kau tidak bisa bernapas lagi."

(Dazai hampir ingin menanggapinya dengan, "Bagus! Apa itu artinya kau akan menciumku sampai aku kehabisan napas?" tapi ia rasa lebih baik ia urungkan atau Chuuya akan benar-benar melemparnya keluar.)

* * *

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi–baik Dazai maupun Chuuya, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi atau bagaimana tepatnya hal ini bermula. Rasanya baru satu jam yang lalu mereka duduk di sofa, saling bersandar dengan bahu bertemu bahu, berbagi kehangatan serta beberapa tinju main-main. Rasanya baru tadi mereka mengobrol dengan segelas anggur di tangan, berbagi cerita tentang keseharian mereka serta makian yang mengalir dalam puluhan kata seperti _liquor_ yang mengalir di kerongkongan mereka. Rasanya efek alkohol baru saja menyerangnya, tapi ia tidak ingat kapan tepatnya botol anggur yang awalnya penuh itu menjadi kosong, atau sudah berapa lama tepatnya mereka melakukan ini.

Kepalanya terasa berat, pandangannya kabur, berkabut, dan ia tidak yakin ia masih bisa bangun, tapi badannya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Setiap bagian tubuhnya, setiap gerakannya–semua seperti di bawah kendali _autopilot_. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di bahu Dazai, sedikit mencengkeramnya seakan ia bisa jatuh jika ia melepaskannya –yang, sayangnya, memang benar– sementara tangannya yang lain tidak berkutik di dalam genggaman tangan Dazai.

Jujur, rasanya agak aneh mendapati tangannya sendiri menggenggam tangan seseorang setelah bertahun-tahun terlindung di balik sarung tangan. Terlebih lagi, ini Dazai–tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka pernah berpegangan tangan, tapi itu _dulu_ , dan kembali menggenggam tangan Si Mantan Eksekutif Mafia setelah beberapa tahun lamanya terasa aneh. Melihat Dazai tanpa mantel coklat jeleknya, berdiri hanya beberapa senti di depannya dengan tangan memegang pinggangnya–itu aneh. Juga memalukan. Sangat. Mungkin wajahnya sudah berwarna merah di posisi itu, tapi ia tidak bisa peduli lagi akan hal itu. Bahkan ia sudah tidak menghiraukan kakinya yang bergerak sendiri dibawa irama, mengambil langkah demi langkah dalam pola; ke depan, belakang, kanan, kiri, lalu berputar.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir seharusnya aku membawakanmu gaun. Itu akan cocok denganmu saat menari seperti ini," ujar Dazai. Entah ia mengatakannya secara sadar atau dalam pengaruh alkohol, tetap saja terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Chuuya.

"Dan kaupikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu? Aku akan melemparmu dari atas gedung kalau kau berani." Chuuya berusaha terdengar serius ketika mengancamnya, meski pada akhirnya ia tetap saja terdengar melantur.

"Tapi hanya kemeja polos juga tidak apa. Setidaknya aku tidak sedang berdansa dengan orang aneh yang memakai mantel kebesaran dan topi jelek. Ah, benar-benar, selera _fashion_ -mu buruk," Dazai melanjutkan komentarnya. Mendengar ini, mata Chuuya berkilat marah. Ia berniat untuk menendang tulang kering Dazai di sela-sela langkahnya ketika Dazai mengangkat lengannya lebih tinggi–terlalu tinggi hingga badan Chuuya terbawa merapat dengan Dazai.

"Hoi!" Chuuya menyuarakan protes, tapi Dazai membuatnya bungkam dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang si mafia. Chuuya menegang, hanya sedetik, kemudian mendecih pelan sembari menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menari selancar ini. Belajar dari mana?" Dazai setengah bertanya, setengah mengejek. Meski begitu, ia tidak bisa tidak kagum mendapati Chuuya masih tetap melangkahkan kakinya berirama walau lagu yang sengaja ia putar sebagai pengiring sudah berhenti. Bahkan kali ini Dazai lah yang dibawa mengikuti ritme langkah Chuuya.

"Ck. Aku mempelajari ini demi misi konyol waktu itu. Untung Kouyou- _nee san_ mau membantu."

"Ah, itu. Nostalgia, ya …. Tapi Chuuya memang cocok menyamar jadi wanita, lho…" ujarnya, setengah jujur dan setengah mengejek. Kali ini, Chuuya berhasil menendang tulang kering Dazai, membuatnya mengaduh ria dan refleks menjauh, tersandung, kemudian jatuh. Chuuya akan dengan senang hati tertawa lepas jika saja lengan Dazai yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya tidak menariknya untuk turut jatuh. Untungnya, tepat sebelum ia menyentuh lantai, lengan Dazai terlepas darinya dan ia segera mengaktifkan _ability_ -nya untuk melawan gravitasi bumi.

"Aah, Chuuya curang," Dazai protes karena hanya dirinya yang jatuh sementara Chuuya sudah memperbaiki posisinya dan berdiri di depannya. "Harusnya Chuuya juga jatuh."

Chuuya mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. "Tidak mau. Rasakan," gantian Chuuya yang mengejek Dazai–dan ia merasa amat sangat bangga bisa mendapat kesempatan ini. Matanya memicing tajam menatap Dazai yang terduduk di lantai (dan diam-diam Chuuya senang, akhirnya posisinya bisa lebih tinggi dari Dazai), tapi ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Dazai berdiri.

Chuuya memutuskan untuk menyudahi dansa mereka dan berniat untuk segera tidur, tapi Dazai berkata lain. "Belum selesai. Dua putaran lagi," ia berujar singkat, dan mereka kembali melangkah selagi tetap mendekap satu sama lain, mengikuti irama yang terekam dalam kepala mereka, mengelilingi ruangan dari sudut ke sudut. Tidak ada yang protes. Tidak ada yang menarik diri. Lagipula, apa salahnya bernostalgia sejenak?

"Kalau diingat-ingat, aku hampir tidak pernah melihatmu jatuh," Dazai bersuara setelah membantu Chuuya berputar. Ia kemudian berpikir sejenak dan terkekeh, memperbaiki kalimatnya dengan "yah, kecuali saat kau mabuk, tentu saja. Chuuya selalu menjadi sangat kacau kalau mabuk."

"Hah! Setidaknya aku punya kemampuan yang membuatku tidak mudah terjatuh," jawab Chuuya. Air mukanya berusah masam ketika ia teringat tentang masa lalu bersama rekannya itu. "Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan _jatuh_ dan menjadi pecundang sepertimu yang kerjanya hanya _menjatuhkan diri_ dari jembatan."

"Ooh, begitukah…?" Nada suaranya dibuat main-main saat mengucapkan dua kata itu. Chuuya tidak membalas lagi. Sementara itu, hanya tersisa beberapa langkah lagi dan mereka akan mengakhiri tarian itu.

"Nah, Chuuya–" tanpa Chuuya sadari, Dazai membuat mereka berdua meniti langkah memasuki kamar tidur, "–bagaimana rasanya jatuh?"

"Huh? Apa–?" sebelum Chuuya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Dazai sudah membuatnya berputar–putaran terakhir. Chuuya menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya ke lengan Dazai dan melengkungkan tubuhnya; menutup tarian mereka. Ketika ia akan menegakkan kembali badannya, ia dibuat panik oleh Dazai yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Chuuya. Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar, dan Chuuya _terjatuh_ tepat di atas kasurnya.

"Apa-apaan–" lagi-lagi kalimatnya terhenti. Kedua lengan Dazai berada di kedua sisi Chuuya, memerangkap gerakannya. Dan ketika Dazai menumpukan beban tubuhnya ke lengannya, Chuuya tidak bisa lagi berkutik karena hampir tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh, Chuuya?" ia bertanya lagi. "Menyenangkan? Mengerikan? Apa kau takut? Hm?"

Chuuya hanya membisu. Siratan di matanya menggambarkan keterkejutan, ketakutan dan … kesedihan. Dazai kemudian tertawa –pahit– dan menunduk dalam. "Jawab aku, Chuuya." Entah bagaimana, suara Dazai pecah dan emosi yang ia sembunyikan tumpah ruah. _Ini bukan Dazai_ , pikir Chuuya. Tidak. _Ini salah satu sisi Dazai yang selalu ia sembunyikan_ , koreksinya. Chuuya mengangkat salah satu tangannya, kemudian dengan hati-hati mengelus helai-helai rambut cokelat gelap itu.

"Rasanya sakit," adalah jawaban yang Chuuya berikan. "Rasanya benar-benar payah." Ia kemudian menarik Dazai mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Dazai tidak protes. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya balik memeluk Chuuya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya.

"Apa yang kaurasakan saat jatuh?" Chuuya menanyakan hal serupa.

Dazai terdiam sejenak, merasa ragu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Rasanya aku menjadi lebih hidup. Tapi kemudian aku mati." Ia menutup kalimatnya dengan kekehan lemah.

"Kau tahu?" Chuuya kembali bersuara. "Seberapa sakit atau payahnya itu, kurasa aku tidak akan keberatan jika aku jatuh demi orang lain." Dazai mengamati ekspresi Chuuya; pandangannya kosong, tapi senyum di wajahnya memberi kesan kesungguhan dalam pernyataannya.

"Begitukah?"

"Yah…" Chuuya mengangguk. "Lagipula aku sudah jatuh karena kau," lanjut Chuuya, "jadi, kurasa kau harus berhenti menjatuhkan dirimu untuk bunuh diri tanpa alasan jelas karena, _sialan kau Dazai_ , aku sudah jatuh karena kau! Jangan buat aku merasa tidak berguna!" Chuuya tidak lupa untuk memberi Dazai pukulan pelan di kepalanya, hanya agar pemuda menyedihkan di hadapannya itu bisa sadar.

Dazai terdiam, masih menatap Chuuya. Pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepalanya, _apa Chuuya bodoh? Dia jatuh untuk apa? Kenapa dia melakukan itu?_ Tapi, ia tepis jauh-jauh semua itu, lalu mengembalikan senyum sombong nan jahil andalannya ke wajahnya.

"Chuuya, kau baik sekali! Biarkan aku membalas budi baikmu!" serunya girang sembari mendekap Chuuya makin erat, hampir membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas.

"Oi, lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau~ Anggap ini ucapan terimakasihku, oke?"

Senyum Dazai mungkin masih palsu. Wajah girangnya itu mungkin masih palsu. Tapi setidaknya kali ini Chuuya bisa berharap bahwa, mungkin, mungkin, Dazai akan sadar bahwa Chuuya masih akan peduli padanya, masih akan jatuh untuknya, masih akan menyediakan bahu untuknya kapanpun ia butuh, baik dulu maupun sekarang, bahkan mungkin hingga nanti.

* * *

 **A/n:**

Untuk event buatan Satsuki Grey~ Semoga _prompt_ -nya terpenuhi. Maaf karena berantakan, saya kebingungan menyampaikan ide awal saya ke dalam kata-kata di tengah-tengah penulisan ;_;

-H.I-

* * *

 **Omake**

"Chuuya," Dazai merengek manja entah untuk keberapa kalinya, membuat Chuuya memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas kasar.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

Chuuya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Dazai yang berbaring malas di kasurnya–kasur _Chuuya_.

"Ke ruang santai. Aku tidur di sofa."

Dazai cemberut mendengarnya. Ia kemudian dengan cepat menarik lengan Chuuya dan memaksanya untuk jatuh ke atas kasur, tepat di samping Dazai.

"Omong kosong. Kasurmu sebesar ini, muat untuk dua orang. Kau tidur di sini juga! Kita bisa tidur berdua." Dazai memberi perintah. Mata Chuuya berkedut mendengar permintaan Dazai yang kekanakan. Ia ingin protes, tapi apa daya, ia sudah terlalu mengantuk dan ingin tidur.

"Terserah." Chuuya kemudian menyamankan posisinya di sisi kasur yang paling jauh dari Dazai, lalu tidur dengan membelakanginya. Dazai tidak terima. ia merangkak ke tempat Chuuya dan menariknya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Chuuya jahat. Kubilang kita _tidur bersama_ malam ini. Aku. Mau. Kau."

"H-hei, apa?!"

 **End**


End file.
